


玫瑰生长于无光之海

by Bladeisme



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladeisme/pseuds/Bladeisme
Summary: 稀薄的关键词：倒计时无cp，5.0剧情相关，随便写写，有状态了可能改改。
Kudos: 1





	玫瑰生长于无光之海

你在寒炉村外捡到一本笔记本，没有署名。它外封破旧，好在内页损坏不大，有几处无伤大雅的残缺，墨水有些晕开了，但依然可以辨认文字。  
它的扉页用一种少见的华丽的字体写着：冒险者，一场灾难即将降临，如果可以，请你告诉其他人快点逃。  
你抬头看向四周：寒炉村里有人正在晾晒谷物，妇人撑起衣架摊开新洗好的床单。远处有人在狩猎魔物，你能听到破魔箭划开空气的声音。没有沙尘暴的侵扰，今天基拉巴尼亚的天空意外的蓝。阿拉米格独立后，这个了无生气的小村子又逐渐恢复了往日的干劲，人们看到了新的希望，正为了未来而努力。你从莉瑟口中得知，年轻人们听说了你的事迹，参军建设的热情空前高涨。  
你看不出灾难的迹象，确实，帝国没有放弃侵略艾欧泽亚，但现在他们暂时安静下来，驻守在外围。阿拉米格同东方的多玛一起，和艾欧泽亚的三个国家结成新的联盟。你相信你们会赢。  
于是你很好奇，这本本子记录了什么秘辛吗？它是加雷马人遗落的吗？  
你把笔记本带回旅馆，一时间遗忘了它的存在。几天后，在去往黄金港的船上，你在翻找塔塔露送你的干粮时又看见了它，于是你拿出来翻看：

冒险者：  
如果你有幸捡到这本笔记本，我想你应该是个勇敢的冒险者，在这末日中还能生存下来。你们是否开始了一个新的星历？我已经记不清这是第七星历的第几年，现在我们已经不再用星历计时，这个年代是灾难的年代，今年是第八灵灾第十年。  
已经整整过去十年了。最开始，我们以为这只是战争的副产品：人口减少，越来越多的年轻人被前线征召。但死亡来得如此不同寻常，加雷马帝国损失与我们同样多的人口，接着终于出现第一个叛徒，帝国兵说，他们启动了黑玫瑰。这一切的源头就是黑玫瑰。  
人们赋予这件兵器过于美丽的名字。你们的历史课上有这一章节吗？黑玫瑰像死亡之翼那样拂过艾欧泽亚的大陆，漫山遍野地绽放。我在第八灵灾的第二年终于知道了黑玫瑰的生长方式：它强制切断我们体内的以太循环，让我们陷入死亡。我第一次亲眼见到黑玫瑰的成长是在八年前，我同家人逃亡时，同行人的身体逐渐僵硬，变成一具冷掉的尸体。他体内的血液不再流动，我们没法救他，只能看着他的身体变得苍白，最后化为虚无。传说变成了现实：黑玫瑰从他心脏长出来了。接下来的很多年，我见过太多人的身体成为黑玫瑰的温床。每天都有人在死去，不断地死去。  
活着难道只有痛苦吗？  
冒险者，你们是否已经进入了一个和平的年代？没有帝国与艾欧泽亚诸国的战争；没有阴郁的死亡，住所变成一间间停尸房；没有灰暗而瞑寂的漫漫长日，永无尽头的死寂像是漫天的灰雾笼罩住海德林。  
海德林，她是否还记得我们这些信徒，我们祈求她能拯救我们，但她睡着了，海德林的声音再也没有响起过。海德林抛弃我们了吗？为了惩罚人类的傲慢，让我们陷入这种自相残杀。我们的生活是战争与逃亡，从这个墓冢向那个墓冢迁徙，我们的移动路径就是死亡的痕迹。  
从前并非如此，冒险者，是否有我们的人在这个绝望纪元存活下来、向你们讲述第七星历的故事？  
我出自寒炉村，是一个不知名的小村庄。我们贫穷落后，小时我常常食不果腹。但那真是个美丽的地方，曾经黄沙漫天的基拉巴尼亚，比起这人间炼狱也算是个桃源。我原以为那是最坏的时代，我从小在帝国的压迫下成长，贫穷、破败压着我们，那是饥肠辘辘与衣不蔽体的年代，但那也是最好的时代，我们从不放弃反抗，不放弃追求未来，我们有英雄的领导，我们有不屈的信念。  
冒险者，你听说过光之战士的事迹吗？多年来，他一直是我们口耳相传的英雄、海德林的代言人。过去痛苦的日子里，正是有他的出现，我们才有足够多的勇气与信心。光之战士，我不知道他真正的名字，但他就像是一道光，劈开黑暗走来。我们起义反抗帝国，重新成立阿拉米格共和国。这段日子是我们唯一能聊以自慰的时光，我们以为光之战士给我们带来了真正的光，我们会朝着他走的方向不断地走下去。  
冒险者，也许你们不再能体会到这种绝处逢生的喜悦——  
那是阿拉米格的新时代，一切都为初生，我们有的是无尽的希望，人们憋足了气要重振阿拉米格，恢复她旧日风采。哪怕后来帝国再度入侵艾欧泽亚，我们也不曾畏惧。我们已经见过国旗飘扬在基拉巴尼亚的上空，我们就不能退缩。  
但没过多久，我想还不到一年，这一切又归于尘土。不，不只有我们阿拉米格人，与我们同命运的多玛也重新回到混乱，我听说几年前他们失去了自己的君主。东方人夸耀这位君主，他是一位真正的明君、一位帝王，韬光养晦，卧薪尝胆。据说他也是光之战士的朋友，在光之战士的帮助下，让多玛恢复独立。  
现在已经没有什么国家了，乌尔达哈、格里达尼亚、利姆萨·罗敏萨、伊修加德，甚至是加雷马，这些国家已经成为了过去式。现在只有第八灵灾难民，或许我们还可以被称为暂时的幸存者。  
我们搬到了曾经被称为黑衣森林的地方，还能望见格里达尼亚旧址。城市已经变为废墟，人们不再需要街道。人们也不再怀念过去的时光，愈是追忆过去，就越难面对现实。今天有人又提起“光之战士”，他的名字在我耳中是如此难以忍受，像一个诅咒。  
千百个日日夜夜，我们都在等待他，但火光终于熄灭了。  
在迁徙途中，我失去了我最后的家人。艾琳娜几天前去世了，她是我唯一的妹妹，我原以为，她至少能活得比我久一些。她并非死于黑玫瑰，她是死于一场慢性病，他们告诉我这种病并不是绝症，只是缺少药材，缺少休息，缺少一切治愈她的资源。我只能眼睁睁地看着她衰弱下去，看着死亡的触角像爬山虎那样攀上她的身体。她走之前那么轻，我看着她逐渐消解，竟然松了一口气。她死了，带着微笑去世。  
我没法带走她的尸体，她留在了乌尔达哈的沙漠中。  
我坐在这里写下这些事，感到的不是痛苦，而是愤怒。  
艾琳娜的死让我们都感到如释重负，为什么会变成这个样子？死亡已经成为一种超脱，活着才是漫长的监牢。我已经是一座墓碑，这个世界上一座孤独的、等待着被风化的墓碑。  
光之战士，我们的光，他现在在哪里呢？他为什么不出现？海德林抛弃了我们，他也一并抛弃我们了吗？他难道看不到我们需要他吗？英雄不应该在此时来拯救他的人民吗？  
谁都没有出现，我们需要的时候，谁都没有出现。  
我忍不住想，为什么死掉的不是他？为什么是我妹妹，为什么是我们这样一个个脆弱的人？如果死去的是他，他至少还能成为一个永不褪色的标签，他将名垂千古，而我们呢？我们不过是一粒尘土。他承受过那么多，比我们要坚强得多，他应该还可以再承受一些，为什么不能再替我们分担一些？  
冒险者，我写了太多了，从天黑到天明。阳光出来后好许多了。我并不恨光之战士，他没有做错什么，我也无法把我的痛苦转嫁到他身上。只是无数次，我都这么想过，如果是他就好了，如果是他就好了。  
我很久没照过镜子了，不再记得自己的模样。我现在又变成什么样子了呢？我能想象到自己的模样：瘦削、愤恨。  
冒险者，我们没有英雄，在这十年的大迁徙中，我们呼唤过光之战士，他没再出现。我想他应该早已经死去了吧？像是那位东方的君主，像是我们的莉瑟，或是伊修加德的骑士长，他们的勇敢把他们引向死亡。  
冒险者，已经很多年过去了，我竟然还没有追艾琳娜而去，距我离开黑衣森林又过去了许多年，我又想到写些什么，这些年来我总是断断续续地写上一些。  
失去了前进方向与所有希望的人们创造新的信仰。光之战士的名字重新出现在我们的谈话中，起先只是低声细语，后来越来越多的人念着他的名字。故事从远方传来，讲述他在伊修加德的事迹，我旁听了一些，终于忍不住退出谈话。  
这个世界上没有英雄，我在很多年前就已经认识到了这一点。冒险者，我们创造了英雄，又毁掉了他。  
若不是我们把他碰上神坛，他是不是还能活得再久一些？  
现在呢？他身已死。他的故事以黑玫瑰生长的速度在这残破的世界上蔓延开来，人们不再记得他确切的特征，他去世时几岁？也许正是我这个年纪。他叫什么名字？无人知晓，人们只知道他是“光之战士”。他不再是我记忆中带领我们阿拉米格人成立阿拉米格共和国的那个“人”——他已经变成一座灯塔。  
我们试着找回光之战士，冒险者，很遗憾，这些年来再也没有人见过他。他曾经的那些同伴也大多逝去。今年已经是第八灵灾的第二十三年，已经整整二十三年过去了，战争没有停止，死亡没有停止。终止的以太循环导致生物的大面积灭绝，我们的食物越来越少，为了争夺稀有的物资，人们互相残杀。我常常想，那些已死之人会愿意见到这种场景吗？  
我杀了一个人，接着是第二个，第三个，到现在为止，已经有多少人在我手上死去？不，我是仁慈的，他们本就在死去，大多已患了病，我只是让他们少受一些痛苦，作为交换，我从他们身上换取一些物资。这就是我们，已经没有所谓的正确的价值观，我们所做的一切都是为了活下去。  
现在呢，终于轮到我了。夺走艾琳娜生命的疾病终于找上了我，在得知这一消息之后，我决定离开目前的居所。我很想回家，我已经二十几年没有回到过寒炉村，没再见到过那里的黄沙和破败的土墙，再也没吃到过小圆盾锅。想到我即将与艾琳娜团聚，我便轻松起来。我已经一无所有，除了生命，再也没有什么可失去的了。在这世界上继续活下去又有什么用呢？  
不过，我走之前，聚居区的人们正商量着做点什么来阻止第八灵灾的继续，哪怕是为了拯救光之战士。这是我一生中经历过的最好的事，也许我命不久矣，已经放下了对这场灾难的仇视。  
我怀着喜悦的心情踏上了回到寒炉村的路，带上这本笔记本，希望有朝一日有人能够捡到它，并告诉我第八灵灾已经结束。

船只已接近黄金港，你打开窗，看到潮风亭前往来的人群，这里繁华依旧，人们把苦难挡在笙歌之外。你把笔记本放回包里，等船靠岸后，随乘客走下船。你记得几日前塔塔露在通讯贝里的那些话：他们发现了帝国的秘密武器“黑玫瑰”，她请你来黄金港一趟，商量接下去的对策。

END


End file.
